New Godzilla
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Neutral B - The Atomic Breath Side B - Building Push Up B - Jump Stomp Down B - Biggest Tail Smack Final Smash - The MUTOs KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: *Godzilla's roars* Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Doing his famous trademark roar Victory 2: Squashes at the losers Victory 3: Walks off to the ocean Lose/Clap: Lays on the ground Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description New Godzilla (known as 2014 Godzilla or LegendaryGoji (レジェンダリーゴジ RejendarīGoji) is the Godzilla design used in the 2014 film of the same name, For Godzilla's return, the King of the Monsters was revamped and given a new design that didn't look radically different from the established Godzilla designs like the ShodaiJira Zilla design did. The LegendaryGoji design is completely computer generated, just like the ThirdStreetGoji. The LegendaryGoji's face is shaped very squarely, its neck is broad and appears to have gills. Its eyes are a yellow color, and its teeth are small and not nearly as straightly lined up as the previous Godzilla designs. The LegendaryGoji's nostrils are more separate than previous designs, with them being in opposite sides of the snout, making it more reptile-like instead of the more mammalian fashion of being close together in front of it. The design's head and neck seem to lean forward more so than any previous design. Its dorsal plates are smaller than the previous designs, but they still retain the core maple-leaf shape, although straighter and very sharp, somewhat like the MireGoji's. The LegendaryGoji's claws are black color, and its feet are wider and resemble an elephant's foot more than the other Godzilla designs do. Its skin is more reptile-like, crocodile-like and rougher than the other designs, and is a blackish color. Its body and tail are very wide as well, making it look somewhat bulkier than other Godzilla designs. Legendary has confirmed that their Godzilla's tail is 550 feet and 4 inches long, his height is 355 feet, there are exactly 89 dorsal plates running down his back, the palm of his hands are 34 feet and 4 inches each, and that his roar extends for 3 miles. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- ??? *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In The Darkness Story TBA Cutscenes Intro TBA Outro TBA Extra Video Music #[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mv6mcB9g5-4 Main Theme - Godzilla 2014] #TBA Ending Music *TBA Colors & Costumes *TBA Trivia *The New Godzilla size will be the same as Bowser just like this of this size. *In The Darkness Story of the boss fight of New Godzilla VS Zilla that the Zilla's Size is like the same of New Godzilla but some other characters are so small which the other characters fight Zilla so bigger. Video Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Heros Category:Animals Category:Godzilla Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Movie Characters Category:AWESOME PEOPLE Category:Playable Characters Category:Warner Bros. Category:Kaiju Category:Characters considered "New"